bad boy, good girl
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are celebrating their first anniversary as a couple while Miley is thinking about her big crush on her best friend, what happend if she had a call that changes everything? Liley
1. Dreams and reality

A/N:Oliver and Lilly were dating for a year, all the characters are 17-18 years old. Word in italics are dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Reviews: I really want to know what do you think about this story so please review!

Miley's P.O.V.

It was friday afternoon and since there was no Hannah concert my two best friends were celebrating their first anniversary alone. That left me alone too in my house, precisely on my bed trying to not think about what the donut was doing with the love of my life: Lilly Truscott. I know, it's pathetic being in love with your best friend, but it had happend and even if I was trying to get over it the truth was that I was more in love everyday. I couldn't help it, but I got lost in her eyes every time she looked at me, I couldn't stop staring at her silky and shiny hair and I couldn't restrain a huge smile every time I saw her or talked to her on the phone. Anyway I knew that she was in love with Oliver and that for her I was only her best friend, but it hurt so much be so close to the person you love and can't have her or tell her. Obviously I didn't tell her, I was too afraid to lose her friendship and I knew that I couldn't live without her in my life.

_My door shut open, the noise awake me from my thoughts and I saw in the threshold the only person I wanted there: Lilly. She had run in my room, still dressed for her date with a dress that made her look even more gorgeous than usual. Before she could say anything I asked "Lilly, what are you doing here?"_

"_Oliver and I had a fight" she said at the verge of tears. I stood up, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and I felt that she was shivering, then I made her sit down. I sat near her and she leaned more in the embrace so she could hide her head in my neck. I could feel the tears running down her cheek and arrive on my skin. _

"_Everything is gonna be allright" I tryed to sooth her, but when I said so she lift her head and looked at me and lift also her wrists, there were big bruises on them, like she had a fight with someone._

"_How do you..." but I didn't finish the question, she already knew what I was going to ask and she answered._

"_He did that." she whispered and still crying. Seeing what he had done to the girl I loved I lost control, I stood up and I was running to him, to give him what he deserved, but I felt a hand on my foreharm. It was Lilly's and only that simple touch made me shiver and at the same time calm down._

"_What?" I asked harsly_

"_Where are you going?" she already knew, but she asked anyway_

"_To the one that made this to punish him."_

"_You don't have to." _

"_No, I have to, I will always protect you." I don't know why I actually said it loud, but at that point I wasn't worrying about Lilly knowing my secret, I was worrying only about Oliver and what he did._

"_I know Miley, but right now there is only one thing you could do to make me feel better." _

"_What?" I asked dumbly looking at her eyes for the first time_

"_You know what, the only thing you really wanted to do since a year now." I thought I misunderstood what she had said, she wanted me to kiss her? How could she know... My mental rambling stopped when I felt her lips against mine. I tasted her strawberry lipglos and I could feel how soft those lips were when something started ringing._

It was my cell phone and it woke me up, unluckily it was only a dream, one of the many others I had in the last few days. Anyway I flipped it open and answered, it was Lilly but her voice was different, I could feel the fear in it.

"Miles... help..." and after those two words I only heard some noises, like a fight. I was concerned, what was going on and why Lilly was so afraid? I didn't even think about what to do, I run off of my house and I went to Oliver's where I knew they were.

A/N: that was a little idea that I had some days ago, I don't know if it's good or not so tell me what do you think.


	2. Bad Oliver

Bad guy, good girl 2

A/N: Oliver and Lilly were dating for a year, all the characters are 17-18 years old. Word in italics are dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

I ran and ran and ran thinking only about Lilly and the phone call and what was going on, I wasn't even tired, I was out of breath, a lot, but in that moment I didn't care. After what I felt like an eternity I arrived at Oliver's and I rushed into the door. Luckily it was open, or I hit it so hard that it shut open, whatever, I heard the noise coming from Oliver's room and I quickly arrived there. I couldn't even describe what I saw. Lilly was on the bed, with her boyfriend on top of her pushing her harder against the covers, trying to kiss her and undressed her despite her screams. In one fluid movement I take the guy for the shoulders and took him off of Lilly. He fell on the floor and for the first time he looked at me.

"Miley" he shouted, he seemed scared, maybe because he saw the anger in my eyes and my face completely red for the rage. I didn't even stop to look at him, I started to kick him with all the strenght I had, I couldn't stop, I wanted to punishing him for all the things he had done, I finally stop when he lost his senses. Only when he passed out I remembered that Lilly was there too, I went to the bed and found her half undressed, with her pants unbuttoned, but with her panties still on, I came in time I thought, I have stopped Oliver before he actually did what he wanted to. I felt my heart skip a beat only thinking about what was going to happend, then I sat down near Lilly that was now seated too and I redressed her trying to be as delicate as I could, after all she had just beeing shocked and I didn't want to get the situation worse.

"Thanks Miles" she whispered when I finished with her clothes. I looked at her and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, at first I felt her pulling away but then she leaned against my body while I was trying to confort her and show her all my love with that contact. With my other hand I took her hand and I started to rub her palm to made her feel better, when I looked at our hands together I could see her wrists for the first time, there were bruises on them, just like in my dream. I held onto her for several minutes, but I could feel that she was getting better, she stopped sobbing and her breath returned normal and the same happened to her heartbeat. I was so lost in her that I forgot about the guy on the floor, but he awoke and saw us like that.

"I knew it! You only wanted me out of the picture." he yelled at me standing up. Lilly tensed immediately, I jumped on my feet and I walked between him and her, trying to protect her.

"What are you talking about Oliver, you tryed to rape her!" I said harsly

"And you saved her, perfect image for your little mind, right? You're her knight of the shyning armour." He joked, he moved closer to me and I saw his eyes reddened with rage. He did worryed me, but I have to protect Lilly, he would kill me before I let him touch her again. He stared at me, he seemed crazy and he suddenly punched me, right on my face. It hurt, but I stood still and I tryed to hit him back. When he saw that I wasn't give up he put his hand in his pocket and throw out a knife.

"Too bad for you that I have this right in my pocket." he said with an evil grin on his face. I was still staring at his hand when I felt the knife enter in my stomach, I touch the injury with my hand and I saw that I had blood on it. Then I passed out with only one thing in my mind "Lilly, I'm so sorry."

After some time I regained consciousness, but even if my mind was awake it seemed like my body wasn't, I couldn't move a single part of my body and I still had my eyes shut. I was starting to freak out because I was afraid that Oliver somehow paralized me but suddenly I felt a hand taking mine, from the chills that the hand sent to all my body I could tell that it was Lilly's. She intertwinned our fingers and I heard her sobbing I was sure she was crying, then she started to talk.

"Miles" with her other hand she stroked my hair "You look so peacefull and cute right now but please wake up, I can't stand the thought of losing you or can't talk to you anymore" she started to cry harder and that make my heart break, I tried with all my energy to wake up, but I failed. "Miles I miss you and I need you, I can't even think about my life without you...I need you Miles!" at that point she couldn't talk any more, she was only crying and sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore, I forced my body to wake up and luckily I managed to open my eyes a little. I couldn't see very well, but I understood that I was at the hospital and I saw Lilly with her forhead on my bed, she hadn't seen me wake up. I moved my hand to made her notice that I was there and I saw her head lift up slowly. When her eyes met mine they widened, she was stunned and immediately a huge smile appeared on her face.

"You're awake" she said hugging me tight

"Yes" I replied whispering, actually I couldn't talk too loud.

"I'm so happy, how are you feeling? That's a stupid question, you're awaking from a coma, obviously you don't feel so well. You can't know how much I missed you and your father missed you and Roxy and...maybe I have to stop rambling and going to call them." I stared at her the entire little speech, she looked so adorable when she rambled and I was happy that she was happy for my waking up, I know, pathetic once again, but I can't help it. She quickly ran out of the room and returned with my dad, Jackson and Roxy. They were all happy to see me, even my brother.

"I knew you were strong bud" My father said still with tears in his eyes

"Yeah, you're like Roxy and no one beats Roxy down" My bodyguard added

"I'm happy I still have someone to arguing with" Jackson concluded, he was a jerk but he loved me in his weird way after all. After some minutes the doctor arrived and controlled me then I wanted to ask to my father and to the others so many questions like how I arrived to the hospital, where was Oliver and some other stuff, but since it was ten p.m. the doctor said that I had to rest so everyone had to go home saying that they would be back the next day. I suddenly felt tired and I closed my eyes to sleep when I heard my door opening again, it was Lilly.

"Hi" she greeted sneaking in.

"Hi" I replied "You should be home now, it's late"

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I leave you you'll get worse again" she said blushing, I smiled at her words. She sat back in the chair near my bed.

"So do you want to stay here all night?" I asked

"Yes, like I did the two nights that you have already spent there." she stated, she seemed serious

"Do you really want to sleep here?" I asked again, I couldn't believe that she was really doing that for me

"Yes, I want to take care of you." she said smiling.

"So maybe it's better if you laid down here or tomorrow I won't be the only one who will be sick" I joked moving to leave a empty spot in my bed. She laid down next to me and snuggled closer to me since the bed wasn't too big, then she placed her head on my shoulder and took my hand. I was surprised from her behaviour, I mean we usually hold hands and stuff, but not like that. Like she knew my thoughts she whispered in my hear "I don't want to lose you again" and she closed her eyes.


	3. waking up and talking

Bad guy, good girl 3

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and I found Lilly asleep beside me, our fingers still intertwinned. I took some time to stare at her and daydreaming about how our life could be if I only tell her my true feelings. Her eyes shut open and awake me from my thoughts and I couldn't help but notice how her eyes looked gorgeous even so early in the morning.

"Hi" she said with a smile on her face, I immediately smiled back

"Hi, did you sleep well?" she looked me deep in the eyes and started to rub her thumb against my hand.

"Yes, for the first time since your little fight." she blushed a little, but I was really pleased by this answer. I have almost forgot about what had happend before I passed out and Lilly just remind me and made me start to worry.

"The fight? I almost forgot, how are you? where's Oliver..." she stopped me by placing her index on my mouth.

"Miles, really now everything is ok."

"But Lilly are you sure, I mean it had to be really shocking for you."

"And you came just in time, he hadn't the time to do what he wanted and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome but I didn't do anything big" but I still wanted to know something.

"How I end up there? How many time had passed?I didn't remember..."

"Luckily when you fainted Oliver's parents came back home and they called 911 and you have been in a coma for two days" Be saved by the parent's of your attacker was a little weird but at least I was still there and alive and most important, I had Lilly right next to me, all this situation seemed to made us even more closer.

After some exams the doctor stated that I was recovering well and that I could came back home, I couldn't move a lot but I could handle it and both my father and Jackson helped me with everything. After dinner my phone rang, it was Lilly.

"Hi Miles" she sounded embarassed

"Hi Lilly, what's up?" I asked happy to hear her voice again

"Do you think I can come over tonight? I have something to tell you and I need to see you." that made me curious so I asked my dad, he was fine with it even if it was a school night.

"Ok, I'm waiting for you, bye."

Half an hour later I was sitting on my bed, already in my pj, reading some random magazines and Lilly entered in my room.

"Hi again" she greeted

"Hi" she looked at me and she saw me in my pj so she took her from her backpack.

"I think I get changed before doing anything" she said and she went to the bathroom. She went out five minutes later, she looked stunning even in her pj, how she could do that? I asked myself. She sit down on my bed next to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked very interested. She came closer to me and placed her hand on mine.

"Miles, I don't know how to say this..." she stared to the covers, trying to avoid eye contact with me. The situation was a little weird and I didn't know what to say or do.

"Lilly it's nothing to worry about, you can tell me everything, you know that." I grabbed her chin and I lifted it since my eyes met hers.

"Ok, the thing is that from the Oliver accident I was scared about what he did and about you beeing in a coma and... I started to think...and then you woke up and everything was...right again and..." she was rambling ans I saw her eyes filling with tears. I was confused but maybe I understood what she wanted to say or maybe I was only imagining what I wanted her to say.

"Lilly, you're rambling and I didn't understand what you want to say." she sigh and she closed her eyes for a second biting her lip then she took a deep breath and started again.

"I was trying to say tha after what had happened I was scared to lose you and I started to think about my life without you and I simply couldn't stand it Miles, I understood that I love you and I couldn't live without you." she had tears in her eyes and I had too, that was the sweetest things someone had ever told me and since I couldn't know how to reply and I only pressed my lips against hers. It was tender and it held all our love but suddenly she pulled away.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes. Lilly seemed afraid.

"Nothing, it's only that I can't...I mean after what Oliver did I need some time and..." I smiled at her

"I understand Lilly, I can give you all the time you need, I love you too." she was relieved, she placed her head on mine and she started to speak again.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you, you're the only one that can make me feel like this right now, but when I kiss you I immediately remember Oliver..."

"It's ok Lilly, take your time, I'll be waiting for you." she kissed my forhead, she snuggled closer and we got under the covers, after a while we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.


	4. explanation

Bad guy, good girl 4

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up and even without open my eyes I felt that something was missing, I roamed with my hands my bed and I discovered that Lilly wasn't there. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around, I saw her standing at the window, looking at the ocean, she seemed in deep thoughts and she didn't notice that I was awake. I slowly got out of the bed and came behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. She startled a little then she understood that it was me, so she relaxed and put her hands on mine.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered in her hear

"Just about how stupid I was to think of dating Oliver when I had the perfect person to be with right next to me." she answered and she started to rub my arms with her soft hands. I could feel butterflyes in my stomach when she did that, _how could she made me feel those powerfull feelings just being there?_ I wondered and _How she could say something so sweet?_ She turned her head and looked at me.

"Hey, are you there?" she seemed concerned

"yeah" I answered "Only thinking about you and about how much I waited for that exact moment." she turned around facing me but without breaking the embrace and she stared at me. When my eyes met hers I couldn't help but leaning forward and kiss her. It was mostly a brush of lips, then she pulled away, I was a little disappointed and she could see that from my face.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered shyly. When I had looked in her eyes I forgot everything, also that she wasn't ready for what I did. I felt immediately sorry.

"No, I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't want to push you or something, it's only that when I look at you I can't exactly control myself." I admitted blushing. She smiled back.

"I know Miles, but if you don't want to wait for me it's fine..." I cut her off

"Don't even say something like that! I can wait all the time you need." I stated and I never meant something more than that. It was her turn to blush just before hugging me tightly and whispering in my hear "I love you Miles." I felt my heart melt, when she said those words I understood that I need them badly and that in that moment I were the happyest woman on heart.

"I love you too" I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks.

After that we got ready for school, then we have to have breakfast, but before going downstairs I wanted to know what we were, I mean we loved each other, that made us girlfriends or not? She didn't want to be kissed.

"Something's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Actually I wanted to know something." I started looking in her eyes.

"Go ahead" she replied softly

"I want to know what are we? I mean we love each other, don't we? So we are..." she finished the sentence.

"Girlfriends!" she said shyly, that single word made my heart melt again and I couldn't help but going to hug her thigh. She hugged back, then she moved to face me.

"But I don't think I'm ready for something that is more physical than that yet" she added, she seemed ashamed for that.

"Lils, it's not a problem, have you as my girlfriend it's enough for me." and we shared another heartfelt hug before going downstairs.

A/N: Maybe this chapter seems a little boring but I wanted to explain better how things were between Miley and Lilly, anyway tell me what do you think!


	5. school and movie

Bad guy, good girl 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

The breakfast went by really quick and after that we walked to school together. We arrived there and we saw that almost every other student was looking curiously at us, _they want to know what happend but they don't have the courage to do that luckily _I thought. I glanced at Lilly and I saw that she had noticed too and she was a little afraid, I took her hand in mine and I squeezed it gently, just to make her know that I was with her and everyhing would be alright. She smiled back and we finally arrived to our locker. At that point Jackson reached us, I was quite surprised, usually he didn't want to be seen with his little sister.

"Hi Jackson" I greeted him "Something's wrong?" he looked at me and seemed surprised

"No, no, I just come here to let you know that if someone bothers you, you can call me and I give him or her what he or she deserves." he answered glancing to me and Lilly, he seemed really worryed about the two of us.

"Thanks big brother" I exclaimed hugging him tight, he blushed and he was visibly embarassed so when we break the embrace he started "Ok, I get it, you're very thankful, now I think I have to go, bye" he finished and he ran away, his face still a little red. After he had left both of us started laughing.

"He really cares about you" Lilly said

"And also about you, you're like family, and he doesn't know how much you're family." I stated looking at my gorgeous girlfriend. The bell made me stop to stare at her to run to class. The rest of the day was a little slow, but we managed to survive after all and we didn't even had to call Jackson, so we did a pretty good job. Finally school was over and we could go to my house. Luckily my dad wasn't home and Jackson worked at Rico's, so we were alone.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Lilly after closing the door and leaving my backpack on the floor.

"I don't know, what do you think about a movie?" she suggested

"Ok, I agreeded, choose one dvd and we're ready." she looked at our collection and choose The bourne identity, I really liked that movie so I agree with her choice. I put the dvd in the player and I sat down to the couch near her. I didn't know exactly what to do and it was a little akward, I wanted to hug her or I don't know, do the things that usually two people that are together do, but I didn't know if she wanted. So I didn't do anything, only glued my eyes to the screen. After a while I felt her head on my shoulder, and that make me froze, _what I have to do now? _I asked myself _Do I have to move or something? _I wondered, then I stopped overanalising things and I moved my left arms so that it was wrapped around her shoulders, she must like it because she cuddled closer to me making our bodyes pressed together. That was the most awesome feelings I have ever felt, even kissing Jake couldn't be compared. While the movie progressed she reached my hand on her shoulder with hers and she started to play with my fingers and my bracelets almost unconsciously, she was too into the movie for what I could see, but even in that case her actions made a huge smile appear on my face. We finished to watch the movie in this exact position, and at the end neither of us wanted to move from the couch, unluckily my dad came back from his meeting and when he opened the door Lilly removed her hand and sat down straight, leaving my shoulder alone. I was a little disappointed but after all I could understand that she was afraid that my father would see us like that.

"Hi girls" he greeted happily

"Hi" we greeted back "How was your meeting?" I asked

"Good, good, but let's not talk about that, let's talk about dinner, Lilly do you want to join us?" my girlfriend only nodded happily and then I asked my father "Dad is it ok if Lilly stays the night? I mean I'm still in schock and..." he didn't let me finish "Yes, bud, if it's ok with her parents." Lilly was surprised and also glad for my idea, she immediately called home and their parents said that they hadn't nothing against her staying the night.

Dinner was awesome, my dad made the best lasagna ever and me, Lilly and Jackson ate it like we didn't eat in months. After dinner we helped to wash the dishes and then we went upstairs, in my room. Me and Lilly got ready to go to sleep and I couldn't stop from sneak a peak from that gorgeous body, Lilly was breath taking, I mean I always knew she was, but thinking that she was mine gave me a really different view of it. I laid down on the bed and she quickly followed me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Mmmm" she said, her eyes already closed

"I saw everybody at school today, but what was like the first day you came back, I mean someone bothered you? Because if they did I..." she stopped me

"Don't worry Miles, no one had the courage to say anything maybe they understood that it wasn't a think to ask about." she whispered sleepy

"Right" I said, I felt a little stupid to ask a question like that, but I wanted to protect her and I wanted to know since I saw the other's look this morning. "Sorry, it was a stupid question" I apologize, but she was already asleep and she didn't hear me.


	6. nightmares

Bad guy, good girl 6

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

In the middle of the night I felt her hands closing in fists and she started to punch me screaming "No, no, Oliver, get off I don't want to do that" I opened my eyes and I saw tears running down her cheeks and her forehead covered with sweat.

"Lilly, wake up! Wake up!" I said shooking her gently. She suddenly stopped moving and she slowly opened her eyes, I could see in them fear between the tears. She looked at me confused.

"Miles?!" she whispered and I couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question, anyway I thightened my grip on her and said in her hear "I'm right here Lils, Oliver is in jail, you don't have to be afraid." she relaxed a little but tears continued to run down her eyes.

"It seemed so real...he was there...he wanted still..." and then she started to cry louder and she hid her head into my chest. I rubbed her back to sooth her and I continued to talk "Lils, it's ok, it was only a dream, everything will be ok." she lifted her head so that our eyes met. "Thanks Miles" after several minutes of crying and sobbing she finally fell asleep again in my arms and I drifted to sleep too.

The next morning the alarm started ringing and it woke me up. Lilly was still in my arms but she was waking up too.

"'Morning" she whispered still sleepy, I bucked some of her gorgeous blonde hair behind her hear and replied "'Morning to you beautiful, have you had other nightmares?" she smiled

"No, only an awesome dream about me and a certain brunette that I love so much" when I heard those words I decided to play along

"I really want to know who she is" I flirted

"See, she's gorgeous, talented, brave, thoughful and she is on the bed with me right now."

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about" I concluded hugging her tighter and giving her a short kiss on the neck. This time she didn't complain and I was so glad she didn't, maybe we were moving forward I say to myself.

"So, it's better if we get ready" I stated and I went out of the bed searching in my drawers some clothes for me and Lilly. We got ready quickly and we went downstairs for breakfast. When we arrived in the kitchen I didn't smell the usual scent of pancakes, bacon and eggs so I knew that something wasn't right. I looked around and I saw that my father wasn't cooking, instead he was on the couch with the newspaper in his hands. I came closer to him.

"Dad, something's not right?" I asked concerned, he turned his head to me and I saw that he was worryed.

"Actually bud, yes." he answered and he gave me the newspaper, I looked at it and my eyes widened. I could read the main article _"Young guy escped from prison: tonight Oliver Oken, inprisoned only few days ago for attacking a young girl managed to escape from Malibu's prison, the officers don't know how he did that, but probably he had some help from outside, anyone that see him had to call the police, he could be dangerous" _and near to that it was Oliver's picture, so that anyone could recognise him. Lilly came beside me and read the news. She almost fainted but luckily I was there to help her staying up, then I moved her to the couch.

"That couldn't be happening" she said frightened. I took her hands in mine and I looked at her.

"Don't worry Lils, I'm here, I beat him down once and I can do it again." I said firmly, I could say from her eyes that she was a little relieved by my words, but she was still afraid, so I turned to my father.

"Dad, we can't go to school, that is the first place where he would look for us."

"You're right bud, you will stay here today, I call Roxy so she could protect you." my father took the phone and dialed the number while I continued to sooth Lilly. She didn't say anything, she only cuddled next to me, shooking a little for the fear.

"All settled girls, Roxy will be here in a minute." he said calmly.

"Perfect dad" I replied "I think we are going upstairs" Lilly nodded to my statement and we went in my room and locked the door. My girlfriend immediately laid on the bed and I followed her.

"Tell me that he will not do anything to us" she said

"He won't" I replied and she wrapped her arms around my belly while I placed mine around her shoulders.

"I can't even think about him doing something to you" she whispered

"Don't worry now" I said giving her a slow kiss on the forehead. We stayed like that for some minutes, then we heard a weird sound coming from downstairs, as if someone had fall on the floor, Lilly immediately tensed under my hug and I was a little afraid too, but I couldn't show that to her, I had to protect her, so I said "Don't worry, I'm going to see what had happened, probably it was nothing, anyway lock the door after I go out." I saw her eyes widened.

"Are you leaving me here alone?" she asked concerned, I caressed her cheek

"Don't worry Lils, I'll be back in a minute." I stated before breaking the embrace, then, even if my girlfriend tryed to make me stay, I went downstairs.


	7. kidnapped

Bad guy, good girl 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

I went down taking Jackson's baseball bat to protect me in case someone was really there and I looked around very carefully. I arrived at the kitchen and I finally I saw what had caused the noise, Roxy was on the floor unconscious and Oliver was right next to her. Even if I knew that he couldn't have knocked her down alone I didn't think twice and I ran to hit him with the bat. It wasn't the most smart thing to do because someone else went behind me and hit me on the head, I immediately passed out thinking that at least Lilly was safe and locked in my room.

I woke up I don't know how much time later and I found myself seated on a chair , I tryed to move my hands and my legs, but they were both tied and I couldn't do anything. I looked around and I saw only an empty room that I didn't recognise. I tryed to scream but I found my mouth covered with schotch-tape and so even that last possibility was gone, I was all alone there and most important Lilly was alone, maybe he took her too I thought, I had to do something! I jumped with the chair trying to reach the door making a lot of noise and hoping that someone could hear me. Actually someone did, but it wasn't the right one, it was Oliver. He came out of the door followed by Amber and Ashley, when I saw them my eyes widened, I couldn't believe that he asked help to our worst enemies. He saw me and started talking.

"Morning sleepy head, finally you're awake, I was starting to think that you would never wake up." he joked, he had an evil grin on his face, he came closer to me while the two girls closed the door.

"I guess that you are wondering why they are here and why are you here?" he asked, I wanted to answer but the schotch didn't let me, so my fsce became red only trying to say something.

"Oh, right, you can't answer!" he said like he noticed that just now "We can fix this" he exclaimed and he took it off, it was kinda painful but I didn't have time for pain, I immediately screamed from the top of my lungs. He came closer and placed a knife under my throat, I stopped.

"Ok, first of all Miles no one will hear you because no one's there, second don't even try another thing like that or I will use that little thing that is in my hand." I only nodded slowly looking at him. He saw that I was convinced to not try to sceam again and he shove the knife back in his pocket. "That's better" he stated but he was interrupted from Amber "So when we start Oliver? I'm getting bored." she said coming closer to him.

"Amber, Amber" he started almost singing "Don't be so anxious, she'll have what she deserves, but before let's have a little fun." I was beyond frightened, I didn't know what he wanted to do but I had the idea that death have a little in common with that.

"What do you want from me Oliver" I shouted at him, he looked at me and smiled, but not the usual Oliver sweet smile, it was different and kinda wicked.

"I can't have what I want from you because luckily for you I couldn't take Lilly, so I think vengence can be enough for me now." he said harsly and calmly. My only thought was he hadn't took Lilly! He hadn't took her! A little smile appeared on my face but it was erased from a fist crushing on my cheek.

"What are you smiling at Miles? Do you think she is safe now? Because she isn't, I will come back for her and this time no one will stop me from taking what I want." he broke out. I could feel tears rolling down on my cheeks, for the pain but mostly for what he had said.

"Don't you dare to do anything to her" I screamed, I was more pissed than ever and in that exact moment I didn't care about what he wanted to do to me, I was only afraid that he would have hurt Lilly. Back for my words he punch me again and I could feel the blood starting to stream my face.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" he shouted back then he composed himself again and he talked normally "So I think now we can start our little job." he concluded and he took his knife. He came closer to me and he slash my right arm but not too deep, only to make me feel pain but not make me faint again.

"Oww" I sighed and I understood that I hadn't any chance to escape anymore, so I lower my head in defeat.

"That's the mood I wanted" he exclaimed happyly "So now I think I can talk without your interruptions. So Miles since when you wanted to steal my girlfriend?" he asked, I wanted to answer but when I tryed he hit my other arm with the knife.

"I don't need answers, just listen to me because those words will be the last you hear in your little and pathetic life. So where was I? Oh, yes, you wanted to steal my girlfriend, how could you..." he couldn't finish, suddenly the door opened wide and some cops entered the room. Actually I didn't understand fully what happened, I only know that in a short time Oliver and his accomplices had handcuffs and they were lead to jail again. When they went out of sight and I was free from the chair, Lilly entered in the room. She jumped on me placing her legs around my waist and her arms around my shouders and she kissed me.


	8. together forever

Bad guy, good girl 8

A/N: last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing

Rated: T

Rewievs: I live for them, so keep me alive, please!

Miley's P.O.V.

"Miles! You're alive!" she exclaimed when we broke apart. She jumped off me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'm so glad I found you, I was afraid that I'll never see your beautiful face again" she continued.

"I'm happy too, I thought that after killing me he will come to you" I replied and I smiled at her. I couldn't believe she was there, only ten minutes before I was thinking that I was gonna die and right in that moment I was in her arms, it was like hell turned into heaven in a second.

"I'm so sorry, it's the second time he attacks you and it's all because of me." she said while we were walking off the room. I smiled at her.

"Lilly it's not your fault, it's Oliver's, you have nothing to do with that." I replied

"Maybe, but still I felt a little guilty..." she almost whispered

"Don't worry Lils, everything is finished now" I concluded just before arriving outside where my dad and Jackson were waiting for me. They were all happy to see me and after a little chat we entered in the car. We arrived to my house and I didn't remember a lot about that, I was too tired, I only remember falling asleep safely in Lilly's arms.

In the morning I woke up and the first thing I saw was her gorgeous blue orbs staring at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked her

"A lot" she whispered back, then she leaned forward and gave me a slow kiss on the lips, I was going to pulled back but I felt her hands behind my neck and her tongue begging for entrance. I was a little surprised but I obliged gladly. When our tongues crushed together I could feel chills going everywhere in my body, it was the best feeling ever and I swear I could hear fireworks somewhere in my mind. After several minutes we had to broke the kiss because air became an issue.

"Wow" was the first word I managed to say "That's amazing!" I exclaimed and I looked at my girlfriend.

"You are amazing" she simply replied and she continued to stare at me.

"I thought we have decided to going slow with things like that" I stated, in fact I remembered that she didn't want to go to the physical part of our relationship yet.

"And that was before I realized that we had little time and that we have to live fully the moments we share together." she answered

"We have our entire life" I replied a little perplexed but also very delighted from her words.

"With you even forever could be not long enough" she said, then she added "I love you Miles and all this story made me realize that I want to be with you for my entire life."

"I love you too Lilly and I want to share everything with you." she hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "You couldn't know how I felt when I understood that he had taken you, I thought I was gonna die"

"Don't worry Lils, it will never happen again, nothing will split us up." I whispered back and I hugged back.

END


End file.
